Falling Even More In Love With You
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: For a moment, James could swear the world stood still. As Lily turned to face James and as their lips touched – James could swear they were infinite.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything you recognise, the universe of Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Rowling.__The line "infinite" actually does come from the movie '_Perks of being a Wallflower_'. All rights to their respective owner, no copyright intended. _

**Rating**: K

**Word Count: **1,235

**Summary:** For a moment, James could swear the world stood still. As Lily turned to face James and as their lips touched – James could swear they were_ infinite. _

**Warnings**: None. Unless of course your parents don't allow you to read 'Arrogant', 'Bulling' or 'Toerag' because that's all you'll find in here.

**Ships**: James/Lily.

**Beta:** Nope; all mistakes are mine. If anyone is interested just PM me.

**A/N:** _I reconmend listening to "_**Falling Even More In Love With** **You**_" by_ **Lifehouse **_in the background of this one-shot._

_I love this song to no end and I decided to make a one-shot out of it. I hope you enjoy, please R&R. – Ely_

* * *

**Falling Even More in Love With You **

"You'll never change, Potter! You're just an arrogant, bulling, toerag!"

James Potter wanted so badly to tell her he tried. He tried to change. He had tried to change for her. He wanted to be better but somehow, he had failed her. He had seen Snape and hexed him. He hadn't meant to, he had tried to stay focus but he'd had a fight with Lily and now, they were fighting again. Like they always did. When didn't they fight? They were always at each other's throats and it was becoming pathetic.

James was desperate to change, for Lily, because he loved her. "I tried, at least," he muttered to her. Lily Evans' green eyes sparked with anger, "You tried! Liar! You didn't even try!" She shouted at him. "You say this and you say that – what the truth is anymore," she asked him, turning around, and running in the other direction.

James ran after her, as she tried to get away from him. He needed to tell her. He needed her to know. That he was desperate to change, because he needed her in his life. This was their last year, and if he didn't tell her now, he'd never see her again. He couldn't let that happen. She was his whole world, even if she didn't know it. They had just graduated, and James needed to tell her those three special words that were on his mind.

James managed to stop her, placing his hand on her shoulder. He took a deep breath, "Lily wait," he said. She turned towards him. Her green eyes were hard and unforgiving. James stared into her eyes, for a moment, his hazel eyes locked with her eyes.

James took a deep breath. He had to let everything go, if he wanted to change. He needed to let go of his grudge on Snape. He needed to let go of everything he had been trying to hold onto – if he let them go, he could finally change, and be the man Lily wanted and _deserved_.

He stood still, only a few inches from Lily, but not so close where she had to push him away. This was their moment, and James was afraid if he moved or spoke, it would shatter. This was their moment and he wouldn't let it go. He was hanging onto it for dear life, because if they stopped staring into each other's eyes, if they blinked, if they moved or spoke, it would ruin it.

James knew he didn't compare to anyone else. He lacked many things. He didn't have what Lily wanted, or needed, or deserved – but he would forget them. He'd just be him because maybe that was one of the things Lily wanted, and that was for him to be who he was. He knew if they walked away now, he'd be forever incomplete. They'd just graduate and James would never be able to feel that hole in his heart if he didn't tell her now.

"James," she whispered and his eyes darted down to her lips. "Wanna celebrate graduation together at my house," she asked, in a whisper, again, as if afraid she'd shatter their moment too. James nodded gently, with a small and soft smile.

James stared into her eyes once more, letting her know everything he wanted her to know. His eyes spoke straight from the heart and he knew she'd understand.

James opened his mouth to speak but Lily placed her for-finger softly upon his lips, making a notion not to speak. All that could be heard were their breaths, mingled together. James was falling even more in love with her beauty. She amazes him every day, and he hoped, one day, he'd be able to say she was his. There was none like Lily Evans, James was sure of it.

She was one of a kind, and he was lucky to have known her.

A smile makes its way upon Lily's lips, her eyes alight with mischief as she suddenly steps back. James' eyes widen a fraction, at her sudden movement. Lily smiled widely, laughing, before taking off.

A grin spread across James' lips too. He ran after her. This time, not because she was angry and hurt, but because they were running together. He wasn't sure where they were heading, but he was running towards her and that's all that matters. He wanted her to know that he lived because she does. She was the only thing that made sense right now, which had always made sense.

James didn't care where their life would head, as long as their lives where joint. As long as they went through everything, from this moment on, _together_. James would have her back and she'd have his. He was hanging onto their moment together, because he knew, one day, he'd look back upon it with a smile.

James had nothing else to lose, as he ran towards her, his arms spread out. He had nothing else to find, because she was his missing puzzle piece, his life was leading up to this moment. He found her; he found the one he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. There's nothing in the world that could make him change his mind about her. No one is like her. There is nothing that could get him to change his mind.

James grinned, knowing this would be a changing point in both of their lives. He'd show her the truth, Merlin knew how much she wanted to know it. He needed to tell her. Maybe he was just right where he started, chasing after her, trying to get her to see if she'd love him back. Maybe he hasn't even moved forward...

Lily began to lose her footing and she fell back, into the waiting arms of James.

Lily squealed and laughed louder than she had ever done before. James' smile couldn't be wiped of his face, no matter how hard he tried. He could feel in that moment, he was letting go of all the lies, the mistakes he's made, or said. He would wait a lifetime for her.

James let go of all of those negative things they had ever said to one another. Deciding today would be the day their lives change forever. They wouldn't look back at the past and hold onto grudges, they'd just look forward to the future and what it could bring them.

James would live, from now on, for Lily. Everything would be for Lily. Nothing else would matter, nothing at all. James would go to the end of the earth for her and bring her back whatever she wanted. James would live life for her. If it ever came to it, he'd die for her. A vow he made, as the wind blew through their hair, and the smiles only grew.

James didn't know what the future held, no one did but he was willing to find out. He was ready for whatever the world could throw at them. Together, they were stronger, both of them knew that. This moment etched itself into James' mind for him to visit it whenever he chose to.

For a moment, James could swear the world stood still.

As Lily turned to face James, slowly, and as their lips touched – James could swear they were_ infinite. _


End file.
